make_it_popfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sun Hi Song
Sun Hi Song 'jest główną bohaterką w Make it Pop Sun Hi jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Towarzyszy jej prawdziwa miłość- telefon - ciągle bloguje do "Nacji Sun Hi", aktualizując wszystko i wszystkich w swoim życiu. Kiedy odkrywa magiczne połączenie z Jodi, Corki, i Caleb'em, marzenia wydają się jeszcze bardziej w zasięgu ręki. Napędzane przez potrzeby sławy i społecznej uwagi mediów, zachowanie Sun Hi powoduje, wszelkiego rodzaju chaos. Wynikiem tego jest jej początkowa rywalizacja z Corki ze względu na fakt, że rodzice Sun Hi chcieli aby była bardziej jak Corki. Jedno jest pewne, ta dziewczyna ma mało czasu na odrabianie lekcji lub chłopców, ale kto potrzebuje takich rzeczy, kiedy jesteś pop sensacją? Sun Hi Song zagrała Megan Lee. Osobowość Sezon 1 Sun Hi jest divą. Ma jeden cel: być wielką gwiazdą! Uwielbia gdy jest w centrum uwagi. Spędza każdą chwilę na social mediach. Jej zadanie? Aby stać się sławną. Sun Hi kocha swoje życie! Sun Hi kocha samą siebie i często działa egocentrycznie. Nie lubi szkoły, często potrzebuje pomocy Corki z testami i pracami domowymi. Mimo, że działa podobnie jak diva, również troszczy się o rodzinę i przyjaciół. Jest naprawdę ciekawska, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o życie osobiste Corki. Sezon 2 Pop diva Sun Hi nadal bywa egoistyczna, próbując spełnić swoje marzenia. Kiedy XO-IQ się rozpada, musi zrobić to w pojedynkę. Niestety, łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić, szcególnie gdy tajemniczy nowy dzieciak, Linc, wchodzi jej w drogę. Czy Sun Hi podzieli się reflektorami? Relacje Jodi Mappa [[Corki Chang|'Corki Chang]]' ' Najlepsze przyjaciółki/Koleżanka z zespołu/Współlokatorka Sun Hi i Corki pierwszy raz spotkały się w odcinku ,,Tajemnicza współlokatorka''. Sun Hi jest ciekawa, kim jest Corki . Sun Hi (i Jodi) miała wiele domysłów na temat tego, kim ona może być, szpiegiem, gwiazdą pop, i więcej. W końcu spotkały się w połowie odcinka. Śpiewają razem Spotlightz. Po zakończeniu piosenki, Sun Hi opublikowała film dla Nacji Sun Hi, który spowodował u Corki panikę. W następnym odcinku, Corki powiedziała o Sun Hi Pani Dionie. Napięcie wzrosło między Sun Hi i Corki. Sun Hi próbowała dowiedzieć się więcej o Corki, co prowadzi je do kłótni. W ,,Nie mogę się usłyszeć'', gdy Sun Hi traci głos, Corki interpretuje ją, gdy nikt nie może. W kampanii, Sun Hi została kierownikiem kampanii Corki, aby pomóc jej wygrać konkurs na królową balu. W ,,Jestem Geniuszem,, Corki była zaskoczona, że Sun Hi jest geniuszem, a ona o tym nie wie. Sun Hi i Corki były wrogami, ale potem stają się przyjaciółmi. Są współlokatorkami, a także są razem w zespole. Caleb Davis Najlepszy przyjaciel/Kolega z zespołu Sun Hi pierwsza spotkała Caleb'a, gdy ona i Jodi szły korytarzem, i słyszały jego chwytliwą muzykę. Obecnie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zdarza się, że się kłócą, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nadal bardzo się przyjaźnią. Caleb jest również częścią grupy. Jared Anderson Wróg Sun Hi miała dobre stosunki z Jaredem, do czasu, gdy próbował powstrzymać ją od odzyskania jej telefonu. Wygląd Sun Hi jest koreańsko-amerykańską dziewczyną. Ma rożowe i często ma wiele różnych fryzur. Zwykle nosi świecące rzeczy i mnóstwo biżuterii. Zawsze ma małe klejnoty i naklejki na twarzy, w pobliżu oka. Nadąża za stylem. Ciekawostki *Jej tata chciał żeby została astrofizykiem, ale odmówiła. *Ma Stronę Wideo, jej fandom nazywa się "Nacja Sun Hi". Ma 72 fanów, większość to jej krewni . *Sostała wyrzucona ze wszystkich szkół oprócz szkoły Mackendricka. *Jest geniuszem, pokazano to w odcinku Jestem Geniuszem. *Nazywa swoich kolegów z zespołu jej asystentami muzycznymi. *Ma 2 siostry. Starszą Sun Mi i nieznaną najmłodszą siostrę. *Jest liderką XO-IQ. *Jest bardzo zazdrosna o każdego, kto stanie jej na drodze. *Możliwe, że jej ulubiony sklep to Justice, nosi ubrania tej marki w większości epizodów. *Nigdy nie powtarza swojej zemsty. *Denerwuje się gdy w pobliżu jest Linc. *Zaśpiewała solo Now I'm Here w pierwszym odcinku pierwszego sezonu. Piosenki * Now I Am Here * Spotlightz * Make It Pop * Party Tonight * Girls * Do It * Get it Right * Luv Em Boys * The Rules of Cool * Skillz * Friday Night * Do You Know My Name * How I'm Made * You Make It Better * Tomorrow Is Ours * Jump to It * No Way * Walk That Walk * Gratitude * Music's All I Got * I Promise You That * Where Our Hearts Go * Situation Wild * Whispers * Like a Machine * We Doin' It * Video Stars * Rock the Show * Make You the One * Good Karma * Jing Jing Jingle Cytaty Zdjęcia